marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** Several unnamed others * Other Characters: * * Carstairs * Several unnamed Nightshade officers * Mrs. Pivot Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** Items: * | Synopsis1 = In the city of Nightshade, Spider-Man attempts to stop Alchemax's Corporate Raiders from taking over the city when they are ambushed by a massive man-monster calling itself Travesty. Travesty explains that he was once a man who allowed Nightshade to experiment on him so he can get revenge against both Alchemax and Spider-Man.Travesty was once Rico Estevez, a high ranking officer in the Public Eye until he was fired in . He then agreed to undergo experimentation in the . As the hero leaps away from the tendrils of Travesty's hair, he tells the man-monster that he doesn't know who he is. As Spider-Man webs up his attacker, he is left to wonder what he did to Travesty to make him want to mutate himself so horribly. Meanwhile, Travesty's creator, Angela Daskalakis orders him to forget about Spider-Man and focus on the Corporate Raiders. Travesty refuses to listen and rips free of the webbing, intending to get revenge against Spider-Man. At that moment, Spider-Man tries to stop the Corporate Raiders, but still can't get through their armor. The Raiders respond by tossing their briefcases at him. These briefcases transform into small attack drones that put the hero on the defensive. Back in New York, Gabriel O'Hara and his girlfriend Kasey Nash enjoy a romantic evening in the park. Kasey wants to know why Gabriel won't just admit to her that he is secretly Spider-Man, saying that she can keep it a secret. She stresses that all she wants is an admission without any proof, as she doesn't want him to think she is only interested in rekindling their romance because she now knows the truth. Since Gabriel knows that it is actually his brother who is Spider-Man, this puts him in a very awkward situation and continues to neither confirm nor deny it. Meanwhile, in Nightshade, the Corporate Headhunters arrive at the research and development building. There the last remaining guards open fire on them, but their bullets bounce off the Raiders armor. Spider-Man is trying to catch up with the invaders, but he is ambushed by Travesty, who still seeks to destroy Spider-Man for ruining his life. Spider-Man is snared in Travesty's hair, but he is inadvertently saved when the Radier briefcase drones blast Travesty. Inside the R&D building, the Corporate Headhunter and his men manage to breach the defenses and are making their way through the facility. Angela orders everyone to escape through the underground tunnels. When Xina asks Angela to come with them, she tells her former student that she needs to do something before she leaves. After the others have left, Daskalakis activates the self-destruct sequence. Outside, Spider-Man tries to stop the Corporate Raiders yet again, but they outnumber him. Travesty catches up and is attacked by the Raiders as well. While the man-monster is busy with the invaders. However, the Headhunter and some of his men manage to slip away. The Headhunter and his men manage to catch Angela before she can get into the shelter and incapacitate her. The Corporate Headhunter hands her papers that finalize the Alchemax take over. That's when one of the other Raiders discover that Angela activated the self-destruct sequence, prompting the Raiders to make a cowardly retreat. Outside, Spider-Man is busy fighting Travesty when the Corporate Raiders flee the building. When the hero tries to stop them, the Headhunter tells him that the building is primed to explode. Spider-Man lets the Headhunter go so he can rush inside and save anyone who might still be outside. When the Headhunter tries to take a shot at Spider-Man, he is then killed by Travesty, who still wants Spider-Man for himself. Inside, Spider-Man finds Angela, who has been seriously injured by the Raiders. Unfortunately, before Spider-Man can get her clear from the building, he is attacked by Tarvesty. The man-monster doesn't care that an innocent victim may die or that he himself might be killed, as long as it meets the end of Spider-Man. With second left in the self-destruct system, Xina and the others in the shelter wonder what is taking Angela so long when suddenly, the building explodes. | StoryTitle2 = Final Battle | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = David Boller | Inker2_1 = David Boller | Colourist2_1 = Noelle Giddings | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor2_1 = Joey Cavalieri | Editor2_2 = Lia Pelosi | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** | Synopsis2 = Walking past the shower rooms, Miguel O'Hara hears Xina arguing with someone in the girl's room. Inside, she is being threatened by knifepoint by Kron Stone. Having her at his mercy, Kron decides to see what Xina looks naked, and pulls off her towel. While he is distracted by this sight, Miguel manages to sneak up being Kron and ambush him by wrapping a towel around the bully's head. Despite the advantage, Miguel is easily overpowered by Kron who tries to stab his rival. By this point, Xina has managed to slip on a long shirt and leaps in to help O'Hara. Kron knocks her out with a single blow. When he turns his attention back to Miguel, he sees that O'Hara is fleeing the scene to get help. Unfortunately, Miguel trips, allowing Kron to cut him off at the exit. Dumping a basket full of tenis balls on the floor, Miguel trips up Kron and tries to make a run for it. Miguel's luck runs out as he accidentally runs into the showers, leading into a dead end. With no way out, Miguel has no choice to face up against Kron Stone. | Notes = Continuity Notes Travesty! | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}